


“You’ve been so good lately, my pet. Don’t make me have to punish you…” ~Doomfist

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You’ve been so good lately, my pet. Don’t make me have to punish you…” ~Doomfist

“Your job is simple.”  
This man towered over you, a fact that even while being chained to the ground you already knew. And that’s not to mention his brute strength, there’s no doubt he could break you without even trying. So when he spoke, you listened.   
“You will take care of me and do as I command, is that not simple, pet?”  
You said nothing in response, just shaking your head. He gave you a low chuckle and rubbed circles into your cheeks with his thumb. Though mildly terrifying, there was a bit of sweetness to it, maybe something you’d enjoy if you weren’t forcefully kidnapped and used by this brute of a man.   
“Now, I will be gone, but when I come back, I expect you to be on your best behavior.”  
He slowly walked his way around you, inciting fear with every footstep, synchronizing with the thump of your heartbeat. With ease he released you from your chains, something that hasn’t been a rare occurrence lately. Though before his chance of heart, he would never dare to do so when he left you alone. Finally, you had your chance to leave, after everything, all this hard work would finally pay off.   
“Thank you…” you said lowly, almost under your breath.   
“You’re starting to earn my trust, love,” he cupped your face, swallowing it in his massive hands, “do not make me regret this.”  
When he finally leaves, you take a minute to embrace the emptiness, the freedom he’s denied you for so long. You want to dance and sing, but are frankly still unsure if he’s still watching you or not. You’ve gotten into the habit of being cautious due to his eyes constantly being glued to you.   
Once you brought yourself back to Earth, you had to decide on a plan - how were you going to get out of here? He had locked the front door, that might be tough to get around, you thought, but not impossible. A simple hanger would do, which you easily fetched from the closet in which all your elegant robes and outfits were hung. You almost considered taking one because they were so beautiful, but ultimately decided against it. Focus.   
Breaking the hanger with all the force your eagerness could muster, you quickly dug the straightest, sharpest edge into the keyhole of the door. This is it, you thought, this is really it.  
But it wasn’t. You heard the sound of footsteps, all too familiar, angrily approaching behind you.  
With a swift motion, a pair of large hands lifted you from then ground and onto the velvet of the sofa. You met the eyes of a killer when you turned to face him, they paralyzed you with fear, there was no telling what he would do next. He let the air stay still before finally speaking.   
“You’ve been so good lately, my pet,” trailing a hand down from your temple to your throat, “don’t make me have to punish you…”  
The only thing you were able to do in response was violently cry, something you knew he took pleasure in, but in the face of this man that’s all you would be able to do.  
“Don’t worry, dear. I know just how you can make this up for me.”  
Once again, he lifted you like a feather and brought you down on your knees. He tilted your chin up to look into your eyes, you knew exactly what was going to come next. And judging but the way he was rubbing his cock through his pants, you weren’t going to like it.


End file.
